Vampire
These intelligent, cunning undead often prey on the living, preferring to feed on the blood of humans. Description Vampires are intelligent undead, usually created from humans but occasionally other humanoids or even other creatures, though this is rare. Their skin is often pale and cool to the touch, though it may turn ruddy and warm after they've had a feeding, and their eyes are often red and shine when the light hits them just right. Their features are sharper and more feral than they were in life, and their nails will be elongated and quite sharp. In addition, the upper and lower canine teeth are also longer and sharper than usual. However, they have the ability to charm their prey into looking past their predatory features. Habitat * Anvestris Ecology It is said that the first vampire was a Salurian queen who made a bargain with an Efreeti to grant her eternal life and youth. He granted it, but at a terrible price: she became a monster, beautiful and dangerous, whose only thought was maintaining her fading beauty and satisfying her horrifying hunger at the same time. Vampires have no place in the natural world. Instead, they are twisted versions of their previous selves, driven by an unnatural thirst for the blood of the living. Their unsavory diet does not seem to offer them any meaningful sustenance, though a meal of blood will help them to heal any damage and keep them looking eternally young. Conversely, a vampire who is denied blood will often look even more monstrous than usual, forcing them to take extreme measures in snaring their prey. Animal blood will quell their thirst for a time, but most vampires agree that only a meal of human blood will truly satisfy their cravings. The bite of a vampire releases venom into its victim's bloodstream that contains a mixture of painkillers and anticoagulants to ease in the feeding. For some mortals, this venom is addictive, driving them to seek out vampires, but for most a vampiric feeding will only leave them feeling weak and lethargic. The process of creating a vampire is complex, requiring a necromantic ritual to be conducted by the sire vampire--the closest thing vampires will ever come to true reproduction. While a handful of vampires will only perform this ritual on a willing subject, many more are perfectly willing to inflict their cursed eternity on an unwilling victim, dooming them to a soulless existence of eternal hunger. A number of things will harm a vampire, like exposure to a holy symbol or any other blessed item, including holy water, or damage from a magical weapon. Sunlight has a variable effect on vampires, merely scalding younger vampires even as it reduces older vampires to ashes. However, a vampire that has been reduced to ash may still be revived by even a drop of blood; to permanently destroy a vampire requires scattering the ashes across holy ground and blessing the coffin where he sleeps at night. Category:Lyranthium Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing Artwork Category:Creatures Category:Anvestris/Creatures Category:Any Terrain Category:Undead Category:Monda/Creatures